valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Divinity: The Complete Trilogy (HC)
| Universe = | Series = ''Divinity'' ''Divinity II'' ''Divinity III: Stalinverse'' | Featured = Divinity | Writers = Matt Kindt et al. | Artists = Trevor Hairsine Ryan Winn et al. | Format = | Number = | Date = (1st) (2nd) | ISBN = | Previous = | Next = }} Solicitation For the first time anywhere, experience all three sold-out volumes of the visionary science-fiction saga that refined the Valiant Universe for the 21st century in one stunning, oversized deluxe hardcover! At the height of the Cold War, the Soviet Union – determined to win the Space Race at any cost – green lit a dangerously advanced mission. They sent a man farther into the cosmos than anyone has gone before or since. Lost in the stars, he encountered something unknown. Something that… changed him. Long thought lost and erased from the history books, he has suddenly returned, crash-landing in the Australian Outback. The few that have been able to reach him believe him to be a deity – one who turned the scorched desert into a lush oasis. They say he can bend matter, space, and even time to his will. Earth is about to meet a new god. And he’s a communist. How long can it be before the first confrontation between mankind and DIVINITY begins? From the minds of New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (X-O MANOWAR, Mind MGMT) and superstar artist Trevor Hairsine (X-Men: Deadly Genesis) comes the first complete collection of the multiple Harvey Award-nominated series that Entertainment Weekly calls “a mind bending battle for the ages”! Collecting DIVINITY #1–4, DIVINITY II #1–4, DIVINITY III: STALINVERSE #1–4, DIVINITY III: KOMANDAR BLOODSHOT #1, DIVINITY III: ARIC, SON OF THE REVOLUTION #1, DIVINITY III: SHADOWMAN & THE BATTLE OF NEW STALINGRAD #1, and DIVINITY III: ESCAPE FROM GULAG 396 #1, along with the never-before-collected DIVINITY #0, and over 20+ pages of rarely seen art and extras! Issues All issues are listed in the collected order. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Synopsis Notes * The Second Printing features an alternative cover taken from the second printing of One Dollar Debut: Divinity #1, based on interior art by penciler , inker and colorist from . Gallery Deluxe Hardcover File:DIVINITY COMPLETE TRILOGY HC COVER DJURDJEVIC.jpg|''Divinity: The Complete Trilogy'' First Printing ( ) DIVINITY_COMPLETE_TRILOGY_HC_COVER_HAIRSINE.jpg|''Divinity: The Complete Trilogy'' Second Printing ( ) Divinity Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|''Divinity: The Complete Trilogy'' First Printing Textless Collected Issues All covers and issues are listed in the collected order. Divinity Vol 1 1.jpg| Divinity Vol 1 2.jpg| Divinity Vol 1 3.jpg| Divinity Vol 1 4.jpg| Divinity II Vol 1 1.jpg| Divinity II Vol 1 2.jpg| Divinity II Vol 1 3.jpg| Divinity II Vol 1 4.jpg| DIVINITY-III 001 COVER-A DJURDJEVIC.jpg| DIVINITY-III 002 COVER-A DJURDJEVIC.jpg| DIVINITY-III 003 COVER-A DJURDJEVIC.jpg| Divinity III Stalinverse Vol 1 4.jpg| DIV3-BS 001 COVER-A CRAIN.jpg| Divinity III Aric Son of the Revolution Vol 1 1.jpg| DIV3-SM 001 COVER-A CRAIN.jpg| Divinity III Escape From Gulag 396 Vol 1 1.jpg| DIVINITY ZERO COVER-A RYP.jpg| Related References